Warrioress of the Seas
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: When he first saw her, he thought she was ethereal. However, she disappears after a violent attack on her country, thrown into the sea with nothing but her bloodied armor and clothes. Several months later, the seas are filling with unknown magic. The sudden appearance of a strange woman at the edge of Napolia brings a mystery and promise of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight shone mercilessly onto the large, oval island nation of Adrynia. Surrounded by the ocean and spotted with lakes and six rivers, heavy humidity added to the sun's beating. Despite the heat, the capital's main square was bustling with life. Native vendors, customers, and business leaders of all kinds happily went about their day. The air was full of excited suspense for the night's celebration.

Tonight was the time for the warrior families to accept their next generation as the warriors they were. Children who were finally of age would be dressed in the elaborate fabrics of their clan house. They would also be gifted with armor designed by their matriarch, forged by their patriarch, and enchanted by any siblings they have - if they don't have siblings, their father would do it after forging the metal. It was a symbol of recognition; they would finally be adults in the eyes of Adrynia's society. While this occurred in all warrior families, only the Noble Four held their ceremony in Adrynia's capital.

This rite of passage, known as the Ajir Ascension, was the biggest celebration of the year. Since the warrior clans acted as the nobility in their monarchy, the event was taken very seriously. It was a boom in spending that helped to boost their economy - though, only those in Adrynia knew about and celebrated it. They sometimes traded with the outside world for this reason; although, it was rare that they ever did. Isolationism had kept them thriving for the last century.

But the arrival of a certain merchant would force them to change.

~oOo~

A young girl sat patiently in her room as the maids swarmed around her. They doted on her with every brush of fabric as they helped her get dressed. Each of them smiled happily at her, excited for their young charge's Ascension. She'd faced many hardships over the years, some of which they'd had a chance to help her through, and now she would be undeniably seen for the talented and beautiful warrior that she was.

When the three women finished, they glanced at each other before nodding in approval. They coaxed the young lady from her seat to stand before a mirror.

Her forearms were wrapped snugly by the flowing ocean blue silks of her family. The flexible lavender fabric of her underskirt protected what the flowing blues did not. A matching lavender top snuggly fit on her chest, both straps decorated with hooks for the shoulder guards that would soon fit there. Long waves of cotton fuschia were calmly tamed and placed into a large bun. Holding it in place was a wide silver band with varying sizes of violet pearls in a crown-like array. The shorter waves around her face were brushed and curled, framing it beautifully. Her gently pointed ears were adorned with thin silver cuffs and matching studs. Sky blue powder was dusted onto her eyelids and coal ink lined her eyes, making her emerald irises pop. To finish her face, they lightly painted pink lip stain onto her full lips.

"You look beautiful, Lady Zarya," the maids chorused. They giggled when she blushed in embarrassment at their compliment. So modest our little lady is.

"I- Thank you." Zarya smiled at them and bowed her head. She was so grateful that home was one of her many sanctuaries away from the judging eyes of other nobility. From her brother and parents to the kind staff, she'd never felt unloved.

Careful of the recently polished wooden floor, she padded into the living room. There, her older brother and parents were waiting. She took in their raven hair, and blue eyes, reminded of her status as the adopted outcast; that was what the other noble families called her. The only physical traits they shared were their lithely built forms and sun-tanned skin; even then, hers was a few shades darker.

They all regarded her with bright smiles and pride shining in their eyes. After several years of training under her mother and father - then her brother after his own Ascension - Zarya was ready to become a true Adrynian warrior. None of them would be prouder than they were in that moment.

Her mother, Oceane, pulled the young girl into her embrace. The sight of their daughter dressed in what would soon be her uniform brought tears to her eyes. "Look at our baby girl, Marlowe."

"She has grown into a fine young woman." Her father's smile widened, joining the hug for a brief moment. Both parents were proud of their prodigious youngest. In the last few years, she'd proven to be no match for her elder brother, only to come close to beating her father - their most recent spar ended in a draw.

Seaton smirked at the fifteen-year-old. He'd been very surprised when she finally bested him. Even now, he remembered staring blankly at the sky as he tried to process what had happened. Pride swelled in his chest as he took in the sight of her in her uniform. He had no doubt that Zarya would be one of Andrynia's best someday. If only Genavee were here to see this.

Glancing out the window, he noted the sun starting to descend into the horizon. Seaton cleared his throat and gestured outside. "We're all proud of her, but if we don't hurry, she'll be late."

Both parents immediately pulled away and walked to the armory. They pulled out the chest they would use to carry their gift and popped it open. The clean scent of polished wood and leather reached them and Oceane smiled. This was likely the last time they'd use it before their grandchildren came along.

Marlowe turned around and glanced over the room to make sure everything was in place before moving to the back. There, sitting on a blue-stained oak armor stand, was the silver armor they would gift Zarya. The shoulder and wrist cuffs were smooth with small swirls engraved in them. Her breastplate was similarly decorated with the carving of a seashell laying between the bust. A single, oval-cut sapphire sat in the middle of the shell, sparkling with the ethereal light of the armor's enchantment. Marlowe smiled at Oceane and the two were quick to remove each piece and set them in their respective places in the case. The couple grabbed either side of the case and left the room.

They watched with satisfaction as Zarya's eyes sparkled with joy. She smiled excitedly, allowing her abnormally sharp canines to show. The lively atmosphere made everyone's hearts light with anticipation. Because after tonight, Zarya would undoubtedly get to show the nation how amazing she was.

Emerald eyes glanced out the window and widened in shock. The sun was almost completely set below the horizon. The festival would be starting soon! She giggled at her forgetful family before pointing out the window. "I think we should leave."

The happy family quickly left for the main square, unaware of the strong magic left behind in Zarya's place. It seemed to swirl and sparkle as it lingered for a moment and turned into a woman resembling the young warrioress. She raised her hand and a pulse of blue rippled from her palm. The room was quickly purged of the incoming darkness before the woman turned back into a cloud of mist and trailed after the happy family unnoticed. If one were to listen closely, they could hear the silent cheers of a people long forgotten.

'Soon, _filia_.'

~oOo~

"Sin, do you really think it's a good idea for us to be here?" Ja'far had been on edge since the moment they'd docked a few hours ago. They had to sneak around the guards posted at the port just to get into the city. He was getting stressed just thinking about what could happen if they get caught. "The policy against outsiders is even stricter here than in Sasan!"

"Relax, Ja'far. We'll be fine." Golden eyes glanced around curiously, noting the bright decorations and lighthearted music. The joyful atmosphere of the town was infectious, bringing a wide grin to his face. Everyone was so happy for whatever festival they were having."They're celebrating something tonight. Everyone will be too distracted to notice us."

Though he wondered what event was happening that the people were so focused on it. Not a single person looked their way in disdain. Granted, they were pretty well hidden, but he'd seen a few people glance their way with narrowed eyes before shrugging. It was a little surprising considering the treatment they got in Sasan.

Hinahoho placed a sympathetic hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder. The ex-assassin looked back in question but the Imuchakk warrior merely shook his head. Even Mystras knew there was no point in trying. Nothing would convince Sinbad now; it didn't matter how much they attempted to talk him out of it. They would simply have to trust in his judgment and hope everything will be fine.

The young capturer led his friends to the main square as the final rays of sunlight faded into the night sky. Staying hidden in the shadows, they all gasped at the sight before them.

Gentle, golden lights were hung on every house and store. Cheerful, upbeat music played as dancers happily followed the flutes and drums, their bangles jingling with every step and wave of their arms. The various fruits and vegetables that lined the tables surrounded the seafood, Adrynia's best profit. There was joy in the air; everyone was drinking, talking, and dancing to their heart's content.

However, once the announcer called for everyone's attention, the merry atmosphere calmed a bit. "May I have your attention, please."

The people turned to the man on stage with collective anticipation. It was as if they were all holding their breath. Whatever was about to happen was important.

"The time has come for each of the Ajir families to recognize any children who have come of age this year!" The group of four turned their attention to the man standing on a makeshift stage. He wore a simple tunic and shorts with sandals on his feet. "We've all caught glimpses of these young warriors as they grew. Now we will witness their final step into adulthood." The man gestured to his right off-stage where two men were standing. "We will start with the Fiore family."

A young man with cropped, maroon hair and intense brown eyes walked onto the makeshift stage. He was wearing a red tunic top accented with an orange belt and flames sewn into the chest and hems of his sleeves. Behind him, a man of similar appearance decked in gold armor walked behind his son with pride obvious in his expression. In the father's hands was a chest that he set down an opened.

"With this armor, I, Ignatius, Head of the Fiore family, bestow upon you, your official Ajir armor." He paused, slowly pulling out each piece of the golden metal he'd chosen.

The Fiore patriarch was careful to put everything on correctly, making sure the shoulder guards clicked into place. His waist and leg guards were quick to follow, flames carved into the flat of each piece. Next were his new wrist cuffs and shin guards. Then, finally the chest plate was attached, an elaborate flame etched into the metal, with a single, triangle-cut ruby inlaid at the center of his ribs. It glowed with the ethereal light of enchantment.

"With this, you will be recognized as a master of fire-based combat," the man smirked down at his son, "Just as a Fiore should be. I am proud of you, my son."

The crowd cheered as the two men walked off-stage and the next family was announced. They had a similar speech and a set of bronze armor was presented to each sibling. This family was a clan of sound. Applause and cheers followed them as they left the stage as well.

Sinbad and his friends watched in awe as both sons and daughters of the warrior nobility were recognized from each respective clan. Their parents and siblings each giving speeches of pride and encouragement to each new Ajir Warrior.

It wasn't until the last family walked on stage, that the Sindrian merchants looked on in mild surprise. Everyone up to this point had looked like the parents who recognized them. But this time was different. While the parents had navy blue hair and varying blue eyes, their daughter had cotton fuschia hair done up into a large bun the size of a crown; her sparkling emerald irises were a stark contrast of her hair. Warm taupe skin shone in the moon and festival lights giving her a gentle glow. The blue and lavender fabrics she wore seemed to flow with a rippling grace. Just from the short walk onto the stage, the fifteen-year-old had an ethereal presence that simply couldn't be ignored.

Though everyone watching was stunned silent by this exotic beauty, Sinbad was the most entranced by her. It was light of life shining in her eyes that kept him captivated. When her eyes met his, there was awe in her expression for just a moment before she gave him a kind smile. His heart stopped when a dusting of pink rose to her cheeks as he smiled back at her. At that moment, the young capturer knew their fates were intertwined.

For her part, Zarya was struggling to calm herself. The anxious excitement she felt from Ascending was momentarily replaced by awe when she saw him. The violet-haired boy with caramel skin and gorgeous golden eyes staring at her. Something about the aura he exuded - that she could surprisingly feel from where she stood - made her recognize him as someone special. More than that, the sense of wonder he regarded her with made her heart race with a different kind of excitement.

Her father spoke first, breaking her trance with the sailor. "Zarya, when your older sister found you on the shore that day, Genavee saw a bright future for you - we all did. We raised you as our own, trained you and now," he paused as he reached into the case at their feet to put her shoulder guards on, "it is our honor to bestow upon you, your official Ajir armor. With this, you will be recognized as a master of water-based combat." Marlowe broke into a smile as he gestured to his wife to step forward.

Oceane's joy was contagious and her turquoise eyes shone with pride as she spoke. "Little one, you have learned all of the Edmond family skills, mixing your training with the grace of a court lady." She reached down to grab the breastplate and carefully snapped it in place. With an affectionate hug, which Zarya heartily returned, her mother pulled back with tears in her eyes. "You bravely faced and overcame the social obstacles thrown at you and stood tall in the face of doubt. You have truly become an amazing young woman, Zarya."

Finally, her older brother came forward, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Well, little sis. What can I say? You have outmatched me in more ways than one and I couldn't be more proud. It'll be nice to have another Water Master around." His smirk softened into a smile as he reached for the silver wrist cuffs and carefully snapped them onto her. "Though she isn't here to deliver her speech, Genavee wrote it down."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a folded paper out. Seaton took a deep breath and started reading. "It's your Ascension already? Wow, it seems like just yesterday, you and Nar were sparring and destroying half the yard." The crowd chuckled along with the family as Zarya wiped a tear from her watery eyes. "I always knew you'd be powerful one day and I have no doubt your early Ascension is only the beginning. You have a bright future ahead of you. Keep striving, little sister."

The emerald-eyed girl sniffled and hugged her brother, the two silently remembering their older sister's bright sapphire eyes and wise smile. Finally, she was given the last piece to put on herself. Sharp battle-style heels she'd been training in for years had been altered to expose the flat of her foot. They wrapped around and covered her shin and knee; two bands hugged her ankles and two bands came around the top of her calf and covered her knees with points.

Her mother, father, and brother all smiled at how well the armor suited her. Seaton chuckled at the intimidating image she created, standing proudly in her new armor. "Silver always was your favorite, sis."

"Thank you." She returned his smile, finding comfort in their love for her despite her differences.

The crowd erupted into applause, rejoicing the new additions to the Ajir, the nation's army. Sinbad and the others eventually joined in the celebration, the Adrynians too inebriated to care about the foreigners in their midst.

~oOo~

Unbeknownst to either Zarya or Sinbad, their energies silently connected in the air. The unseen gold and sapphire swirled together playfully for a moment. Almost dancing, their game stopped with a pulse of light. It was a gentle nudge of djinn magic that made the blue power ripple. Its strength grew for but a second before settling down. Soon, they returned to their respective wielders, a small piece of the other going with them.

It was this small spark of gold that traveled to the depths of her soul and destroyed the magic seal around the brightest part of it. This flirtatious warmth exploded to reaffirm itself into her spirit. Its long silence had left that part of her restless. Now that it was free, things would change.

Whether that was good or bad, only time could tell.

~oOo~

As the festivities carried on, Zarya grew restless. Her mind kept going back to the boy with golden eyes she'd seen in the crowd. Though she knew he and his friends were likely the group who'd snuck in - none of them appeared Adrynian, much like her - something in his gaze made her heart race. For a brief moment, she'd felt how powerful he was, how powerful he could be. It sent an anxious thrill down her spine.

There was a flash of violet in the corner of her eyes. The fuschia-haired girl excused herself from the inane conversation with one of her peers and turned to pursue it. She weaved through the crowd until she saw him, smiling at his friends with a drink in hand. He just happened to glance her way and their eyes met once more.

For a moment, everything around them fell silent. The new Water Master smiled charmingly at the boy. He blinked and smirked back at her. A gentle spark seemed to travel between them and she started walking toward him-

An indignant "Hey!" snapped her out of the trance before something tackled her. It took all she had not to topple over from the abruptness of it. Looking back over her shoulder, Zarya saw the newly appointed Fire Master waving at her. With a final glance in the strange boy's direction, the emerald-eyed girl shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Nar." The maroon-haired boy smiled wide and slung a well-defined arm over her shoulder. They started walking back to the main avenue, so she guided them in the direction her house was in. "Congrats on getting Fire Master, Ajir Fiore."

"Too you as well, Water Ajir Edmund," he chuckled. His brown eyes danced over the street sign on to their right and frowned. "Why are we heading home when the party is still going?"

Zarya sighed. As much as she wanted to hang out, she really didn't want to have to be dragged out of bed in the morning. Seaton warned her about what happens every year: new recruits celebrate to their heart's content, only to get dragged out of bed, hungover and whining, to the training grounds first thing in the morning.

"I don't want to end up like my brother." At the questioning look he gave her, she explained what happened. The seventeen-year-old bent laughed harder than he had all night. Which reminded him why he'd walked up to her in the first place.

"Zarya!"

"Yes?" Sensing the sudden change in his mood, she internally snickered. The guiltless smile on her face was betrayed by the slight twitch in her lips. She knew why he was upset, but the Water Ajir enjoyed riling him up just as much as he enjoyed returning the favor. It was just what they did.

He growled playfully at her 'innocent' expression. He knew damn well she was practically smirking at him - not that he wasn't doing so himself. "You know what's up, Rya! You were distracted by something and didn't hang out with me."

"Oh?" The fuschia-haired girl giggled at his childishness. Recalling the way he announced himself earlier, she snarked, "Who was the one that used my 'distraction' to tackle me? Besides, after Seaton's warning, I didn't want to get too carried away by the festivities."

He rolled his eyes at her words, knowing how she was about punctuality. Even after all these years, she's still a stickler about being early to everything. Nar said nothing about her conscious avoidance of what distracted her and smirking down at the emerald-eyed girl. "Well, guess I'll see ya tomorrow then."

She smirked back and turned with a wave, throwing over her shoulder, "See ya."

Little did they know how much would change in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Grunts of effort could be heard from the training yard with the sing of clashing metal following them. Having been drilled in the basics of combat and magic for the last few hours, their final review was a test after lunch. A placement test, to be exact. It was set up as a tournament, fighter against fighter until only two were left. Two young rookies, in particular, were easily moving through their matches, each taking less time than the last. When it was finally narrowed down, the two challengers nodded at each other. Both had instinctively known they would see each other in the finals.

Under normal circumstances, the two would spar for the fun of it, a friendly competition to test each other's progress. Years of doing so made predicting the other's movements easy. Of course, there was always that one mistake that ended it, a lesson for both to avoid.

But this time was different. This time, they were sparring to see who would win the highest rank.

As soon as the bell sounded, the two newbies charged each other. Their fists met in the middle, magic lazily curling around them. They smirked excitedly before the fire warrior leaned onto his back foot to kick forward. His opponent stepped to one side to dodge it. Caramel hands grabbed his ankle and swung him off his feet into the wall behind her. He grunted at the impact and slowly pulled himself from the dent he'd made.

"Nice throw," he called, carefully standing up.

She merely smiled and sped forward. He was surprised at her speed, forgetting the shoes they were given to wear are much lighter than her armored boots. The resulting kick was narrowly dodged - he heard water rushing past his ear and winced - and he caught her back leg when it spun around to kick him. Taking advantage of her surprise, he elbowed her leg down, delivering a knife hand to her shoulder to knock her out.

At least, he tried to. But again, her speed blindsided him. She swiftly turned around and used her forearm to block the attack. Steam sizzled from where their skin met and their eyes met for barely a second, determination brightening emeralds and chocolate eyes burning with challenge. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, kneeing him in the stomach with her closest leg. The blow left him winded but he recovered quickly and pushed her knee back. He tightened his grip and turned, tossing her over his head.

The warrioress yelped and amazingly managed to flip and land on her feet. She glared up at him from her crouching stance. Both were silent, her opponent breathing a bit harder than her.

A silent cue sent the boy racing forward once more. He sent a punch to her face and she crouched to dodge it. She wasn't quite as prepared when he sent a kick to her shoulder. The fuschia haired girl stumbled a moment before shooting up and delivering a kick to the side of his head.

Off to the side, two soldiers were wheeling wall of swords and spears alike. Others watched in awe as they finally realized why they were no match for those two.

"Hold," the judge, a blue-haired man with fierce steel grey eyes, called from his seat. The two warriors paused but didn't glance away from each other. The man smirked and ordered, "Choose a weapon and continue."

The fuschia-haired girl eyed the weapon selection and pulled a simple spear from the rack. The blade was longer than she was used to and its handle was a smooth, polished bronze instead of leather. She spun it from one hand to the other before nodding, satisfied with her choice. When she moved back to the field, the water magician saw her opponent with a sword in hand.

"You will be allowed to use your magic as well." They nodded in understanding and crouched into fighting stances, blades poised and glinting in the sunlight. The judge smiled in approval and ordered, "Continue!"

Again, the maroon-haired boy made the first move, charging in with an overhead strike. Metal clanged as his blade met the bronze handle of her spear. She grunted from the impact and slowly slid her back foot further behind her. The water magician slowly crouched, allowing him to think his superior strength was overpowering her, before immediately sliding back. Her opponent stumbled forward as she spun around and brought the flat of her blade down on his back.

The boy yelped and slid the sword into his belt just in time to catch himself. Growling in frustration, he reached out and tripped her, sending her spear flying from her grip. The two scrambled back to their feet and the boy smirked. She sneered at him and flipped forward to double-kick him in the stomach.

He doubled over, giving her enough of a break to spring up and grab her weapon. She was quick to turn back around and slap him with the flat of her blade once more. Or so she tried, but the fire magician's sword blocked the blow. So, she tried again and again until she was able to fake him out and trip him. Smacking his sword away, the fuschia-haired girl placed a foot on his chest and held the tip of her spear at his throat.

The boy smiled and put his hands up, conceding his defeat. "Alright, alright. You win, Zarya."

She chuckled and dropped the borrowed spear to help him up. "As long as you understand."

Suddenly, cheers and shouts of surprise erupted from the other recruits. The two fighters blinked owlishly before the girl blushed with a squeak. Apparently, Zarya hadn't realized how many of their fellow Ajir had come to watch. There were even a few veterans nodding and smiling at them.

"Looks like you impressed a lot of people," Nar laughed. Internally, he was eyeing the guys leering at his childhood friend _. 'Maybe_ _a few too many.'_

"You both did exceedingly well." The two fighters turned to face the blue-haired judge. He was a lithe man with wise brown eyes and a gentle expression on his face. An amazed smile on his lips, he walked up to them, offering to shake their hands. "From the way you fought, I can tell you two have been fighting each other for a long time."

Nar chuckled. "Yeah, we've had our fair share of spars over the years."

"I finally beat you," came a smug declaration. Zarya smirked as she looked at her friend, who rolled his eyes at her. "It's about time too."

"You mean this is the first time you've won?" This came as a surprise to the judge. They'd been fighting for years. Surely he'd misheard that.

"In…" she trailed off, counting the time since her last win. Delicate eyebrows shot up in realization. "Wow, it's been a few months since the last time I won."

The judge gave her a strange look before shaking his head with a smile. He'd heard about these two fighters. Growing up, they were almost never apart. They were certainly an oddity among their peers - especially considering their opposing elements. But witnessing the bond they shared first hand was something else. He restrained the urge to laugh by smiling wider.

"Well, I need to finish the report for your evaluations. Edmund, please take Fiore to the infirmary to rest." She saluted him and eased her arm around Nar's shoulder. As they walked away, the judge couldn't help the amazement shining in his eyes as he watched them. They would make an unstoppable team when they got older. "Those two are something else."

He chuckled to himself and turned to the hall leading to the throne room. There was a lot of paperwork to do and many ranks to assign and reassign. Not to mention the foreigners lurking around. They were a strange group; diverse from the Imuchakk warrior to the young Partevian assassin. It was only the fact that they hadn't attacked anyone that they weren't forcefully brought before him.

The judge called for someone to retrieve the observation scrolls from the archivist. He had a lot of work to do and even more ranks to assign. Sighing, the azure-haired man picked up a quill and started on the documents he already had.

~oOo~

Jafar glanced around one last time and nodded to himself. "Here should be okay."

The others immediately collapsed on the ground. Mystras was happy to be able to take off his armor. So used to the winds of his mountain home, the thick, humid air made it hard to breathe. Hina was especially grateful; Adrynia's tropical weather was a stark contrast to the icy plains he grew up in.

Golden eyes moved over his companions with sympathy before turning to the Reiman-inspired palace several leagues away. He had hoped to talk to the elusive king today but he wasn't able to figure out who it was. Only the staff and Ajir knew what their king looked like, after all.

His thoughts turned to the ranking tournament they witnessed earlier and grinned. Everyone was talented in their own ways but the last two were especially impressive - particularly the girl. She moved so fluidly and her strikes were unbelievably precise. He'd never seen such a graceful fighting style before.

What made him curious was the steam he'd seen when their skin met. Were they magicians and warriors? Normally it was either one or the other. And there weren't any rumors of dungeons nearby so they couldn't be capturers. Being magic warriors would explain the embers and spurts of water he saw. It was a strange combination, one that caught his interest. Suddenly, the young adventurer had many questions about how they mastered both.

That wasn't the only thing to intrigue him either. The fuschia-haired girl - who is also an 'outsider,' if her strange appearance was anything to go by - was definitely an anomaly; he could sense a greater power in her than in the people around her. Just remembering the way her emerald eyes danced with calculative indifference, a soft aura of energy enveloping and highlighting her physique as she fought brightened his golden irises with fascination.

Something about her - Zarya, if he'd heard right - left a strong impression on him. She was a unique beauty; he'd never seen anyone like her. Bright fuschia waves against caramel skin and shining emerald eyes that sparkled with life. Beyond how much the warrioress stood out, there was a certain… ethereal grace to the way she handled herself. Somehow, he knew she would become an important ally in the future.

The sailor smirked to himself. He was looking forward to how that would play out.

~oOo~

The reds and purples of early twilight poured in from the windows of the dining hall. Soft clinks could be heard under the many voices talking. Everyone was happily chatting and eating their dinner but the underlying tension in the air was just thick enough to be felt.

No one knew when ranks would be announced, but they knew it was soon. Already the suspense was eating at most of them. Others decided not to worry about it while a few haughtily thought they knew what their rank would be. Jealousy was palpable as a few people cut burning gazes to the finalists as they sat down.

Ignoring the anger directed at them, twin emeralds flickered with amusement. Her friend had groaned all the way to the infirmary, demanding a rematch later while complimenting her skill. Thankfully, the nurses practically ordered him to rest his magoi, otherwise, the Fire Master would've attacked her as soon as they left.

Chuckling softly, she asked, "How are you feeling, Nar?"

The maroon haired boy gave her a flat look and she burst into laughter. He stabbed another piece of meat and flatly snarked, "Ha ha, laugh it up."

"You know you love me, brother," she snickered.

His eyes softened and the boy shook his head mirthfully. "Someone has to look out for you Miss Trouble Magnet."

Nar laughed at her indignant "Hey!" and she pouted. "I am not a trouble magnet!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a bite of the duck strip on his plate. "Oh really?" Nar pointed at her with his fork after swallowing. With a smirk, he asked, "Who got chased by the flying fish down at the docks?"

Zarya huffed and looked away with pink cheeks. "I thought they were already dead."

"And who almost blew up her kitchen trying to cook without the chefs' help?" She didn't respond to that one. "What about the time you ran too fast and fell into the lake? You came back up with so many leeches, you cried until Seaton and I got them all off." He paused to laugh and tried to continue. "How about-"

"Okay, okay! You don't need to continue." Her friend laughed harder as she stuffed some potato in her mouth. Soon, a familiar amused chuckle startled them both.

"Not here but a few minutes and you two are already enjoying yourselves."

The Fire Master smirked at the newcomer - a smirk that was easily returned by the turquoise-eyed man. "I'm just reminding her of all the times we've had to bail her out of trouble."

Seaton shook his head before trumpets sounded. Everyone in the dining hall turned to the main doors wondering what was happening. When they felt the strong aura of magoi approaching, the new soldiers waited with bated breath. They wondered if it was the ever elusive king.

As newly appointed Ajir, the unranked soldiers got to meet him for the first time - and they were excited. He'd never made a public appearance without covering his face in several years. All they knew was that he had long azure hair. It was an unspoken rule that appeared after the brief invasion from Partevia - anyone who met the royal family were explicitly told not to share what they look like. This was the result of losing their soon-to-be queen among the many others who died that day.

Sure enough, as the guards opened the doors, in walked a man with long, azure hair and fierce steel eyes. Many were surprised to see the judge from earlier stride in. But when he was announced, the newbies were left staring in shock.

"Allow me to introduce His Highness, King Warin Lynwood!"

The man chuckled at his soldiers and smiled heartily. They cheered before swiftly returning to their meal. He sighed. This is what he loved about the Ajir. Such easy companionship could only be found among brothers and sisters from the battlefield. The same way he'd met his friends and late fiancée.

Bright fuschia snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to join the two finalists at their table. "Hello there."

Nar and Zarya blinked wide-eyed at their king. Seaton cleared his throat - making the two blush with embarrassment - and gestured to the open seat beside him. He gave the azure-haired man a kind smile. "It's good to see you Warin. How've you been?"

"As well as I can be with all the paperwork I have to finish by tomorrow. I'm sure Genavee is laughing at my expense right now." Confused, the younger Water Master blinked owlishly at the casual way they spoke. The way the king spoke so intimately of her sister told her they were good friends, but it wasn't until he continued that she finally put the pieces together. "Helmer is still struggling with their passing but I know he'll be fine."

Her eyes widened. "You were Genavee's intended."

"Yes." Warin nodded with a sad smile. Standing only a few inches shorter than him, the serious, sapphire-haired woman always knew what to say. "We had a lot of fun together," he chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes.

The young king missed her and their youngest dearly but the only thing he could do was keep moving forward. That was what she'd want, after all. Deciding to change the subject, the azure-haired man smirked at Zarya.

"Your sister and brother have told me many stories of you. I see they were never exaggerated."

He chuckled at the pout she gave and continued to poke fun at her, Nar and Seaton cheerfully playing along. Though she didn't like being teased, the young Water Master couldn't help but notice the joy in Warin's eyes whenever he laughed. She hoped Genavee was smiling down on them, wherever she was.

~oOo~

Zarya sighed as she finally closed the door to her room. Pulling off her sleeves, the Water Ajir slowly walked to her new bed to sit down and change. All the while, her mind was running a mile a minute.

She and Nar actually made it to the top. While the fuschia-haired girl knew they'd have faced each other eventually, she never thought it would be as finalists in the tournament. She'd strategized well, biding her strength until the final fight. A smirk grew on her face. I could have predicted the result though.

Though that wasn't shocking, learning her sister's intended was the king? That took her completely by surprise. But, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They'd been secretive about their courtship, with Genavee only telling her family she was seeing someone. It was only when her nephews came around that Zarya learned the name of her fiancé.

Not once did she think he was the king.

The fuschia-haired girl sighed and flopped on her back. There was still one memory from a few nights before that refused to leave her alone. It left an impression on her that she just couldn't ignore.

Violet hair complementing tan skin and shining golden eyes flashed to the forefront of her mind. There was a mischievous intelligence shining in those eyes. That boy, whoever he is, exudes an aura of power, and that made her shudder. No one should have that much power at their fingertips. And yet… and yet…

Something about him called to her.

~oOo~

By the time Sinbad and the others found the throne room, the moon was starting to rise. The young capturer had finally convinced his friends to help him find a way into the castle. Surprisingly, not one of the guards even so much as glanced their way; it confused them. For a country so against outsiders, they weren't adamantly discriminating.

As they crested the hill hiding the castle, the merchant party stopped to look on in awe.

The moon cast a gentle glow of silver onto the white tiled floor and violet tapestries. Reiman-style columns supported the balcony on each floor. Velvet runners lined each hall they walked through until it melded with the stairs under the throne itself. It was a polished chair with velvet cushions threaded with gold.

Sitting in the center of it, eyes lazily going over the scroll in his hand, was an azure-haired man with steel eyes. They carefully read over the page in his left hand, right hand holding a quill over the inkwell, and a wise smile on his lips. Currently, he was reviewing his notes from the battle earlier. His smile widened at the vivid memory of grace and strength. Those two would definitely change his country but he was looking forward to it.

Sensing eyes on him, he sighed and set his empty quill down beside the document he'd just been reading. It seemed their uninvited guests had finally made an appearance. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourselves, foreign travelers?"

Realizing they were caught, the capturer stepped out of the shadows, his friends close behind. They approached the man calmly and quietly.

As they knelt before the man, he finally broke the silence. "I take it you are the travelers my scouts have reported sneaking around my country." He gave them a stoic glare. Warin didn't appreciate them sneaking around. It was only their lack of aggression that saved them from his wrath. "They mentioned you had joined our people in the recent festival as well."

"Our apologies for hiding, your highness." Sinbad looked up from the floor, meeting the king's hard gaze with one of sincerity. "We had heard Adrynia was closed to foreigners but wanted to speak with you."

"Hm?" Someone willing to risk imprisonment and possibly execution just to talk with him? Now the king was curious. For someone so young to take such a risk so confidently impressed him. "What about?"

Taking the question as an invite, the merchant smiled. "I was hoping to ask you to become an ally of my trading company and open trade with us."

"Oh?" The king leaned forward in his chair, raising a brow in question. Surely there was more to his request than that. Hard brown eyes narrowed at the look in the pair of gold staring back at him. There was nothing but sincerity in those eyes. Interesting. "And what would my country have to gain from ones such as yourselves?"

A secretive smile spread on Sinbad's face as he told the king of his ambitions: to create a kingdom of his own where all who reside there feel accepted and cared for. To say the man was surprised was an understatement. He was stunned for a moment. Then he burst into outrageous laughter. He hadn't seen such promising determination in a long time. It was refreshing. Especially the strength this young man radiated. As a warrior himself, the king respected Sinbad's ambitions.

"Forgive me, I am not laughing at your goals." He held up a hand as he finally calmed down. With a smile that bespoke of his experience, the king said, "Adrynia will open its borders to you, young warrior."

The mixed group froze in shock. None of them thought it would be that simple for the king to agree. He wasn't done yet though. "But there is one condition."

They all stiffened, hoping it wouldn't be too outrageous. Swallowing, Sinbad asked, "What would that be?"

A mischievous smirk turned the leader's lips as he responded, "I examined all of our new Ajir soldiers today. Two of them show great promise." There was a strange glint in his eyes that made Sinbad feel a bit awkward. It felt as though the man was trying to see through his soul. "Train with these warriors for the next fortnight and learn all you can from them. I believe the three of you have much to learn from each other. One of them may very well be sent with you one day."

He gestured to the door behind the weary travelers. "The young man outside will lead you and your friends to the barracks. You'll be given rooms there for your stay."

"Thank you, your highness." Sinbad nodded, bowing at the waist to show his respect before he and his companions left.

They all sighed in relief as the door closed. The meeting was far easier than they thought it would be. However, something told them training would be more taxing then they realized.

~~

The king chuckled to himself as he returned to his notes from earlier. "This is proving to be an interesting week. Perhaps Nar and Zarya won't be the only people bringing change into Adrynia's future."

Only time would tell.


End file.
